Quidditch Through the Ages
by Un Petit Diable
Summary: [Sequel to Zabini Who?] Exactly what happened once Hermione finally caught Blaise? And how does it relate to Quidditch? [One Shot]


**Title: Quidditch Through the Ages  
Genre: General/ Humour  
Category: One-Shot  
Rated: G  
Related Fan fiction(s): Zabini Who?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's creations.**

Hermione came to a halt in a quiet, secluded area near the Quidditch Pitch. While trying to catch her breath, she looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen. A small frown of concentration appeared on her lips. _Where could he be?_

"Still looking for me? I'm flattered, really, but I never considered you to be so… _egoistic_." She knew that voice well despite only hearing it for the first time that very day.

Hermione was getting annoyed. Her teeth were gritted and her fingers were itching to form into fists. Nonetheless, she took a deep breath, smiled brightly, and slowly turned to face the speaker.

"And what does that supposed to mean, Zabini?" she spoke through her teeth, her smile so fake that it caused Blaise to wince slightly.

"All the "smartest witch" praises must have gone to your head," he smirked, taking a few steps toward her. "You can't stand the _thought_ of someone outdoing you, let alone someone _actually_ outdoing you –especially a stranger."

"That's not true! Harry is better at Defence than me!" she defended huffily.

"Well, Potter is your _best friend_, beside he is better at dueling and such but I believe you have the better overall mark," Blaise stated matter-of-factly. "Not to mention you're always helping Potter and Weasley, so those don't count."

"You're still wrong. My grades have not gone to my head and I am not egoistic," she placed her hands on her hips. "I just have pride in my academic achievements."

"_Right_… that's why you were chasing me all around school for getting a better mark, and that's why your Boggart was of McGonagall saying you failed everything," he smirked knowingly.

Hermione blushed in embarrassment. "How did you know that?"

"Aw, am I bruising your pride? It's common news," he laughed lightly in a mocking tone, "just like Longbottom and his version of Snape. Speaking of Snape, you even manage to get Os and Es in his class –and we all know how much he _hates_ Gryffindors and is unfair to them. No wonder your ego's up in the clouds."

"Oh, drop dead, Zabini," Hermione was getting frustrated. "I might have overreacted slightly, but I was caught off guard."

Blaise snapped his fingers. "I just realized something," he placed his face so close to her so suddenly that Hermione almost fell over. "While you are good at practical work, it's your theory marks that give you the best grades. You can let it slip now and then if someone outdoes you in practical stuff –pretty much only Defence, but you can't stand being beaten in theory. Especially when it's worth such a big portion of our final grade," he grinned cheekily.

"I demand to see your assignment," Hermione growled out. "There's no way you could've deserved an O!"

Blaise just smirked and ignored her. "Lastly, there's another thing, you absolutely hate classes where books are no help."

"I do not! Are you saying I'm book-dependent?" she wanted to pull her hair out. He was driving her insane.

"Well, aren't you? Think back to Divination –everybody heard what happened," he suggested with mock thoughtfulness.

The Gryffindor gathered herself. "That class was stupid and pointless," she said. "I saw no point in continuing it."

"Or you hated the fact that you couldn't understand it," he provided. "It was easy marks, but you didn't like the class because books were no help, and you knew there are real seers out there."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," Hermione crossed her arms.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Fine, what about flying?"

"I happen to fly very well, thank you very much," she nearly half-shrieked.

"Really?" the Slytherin smirked a smirk that got her blood boiling. "Rumour has it that you hate broomsticks."

"You can't believe in everything you hear," she was getting slightly nervous. She felt like hitting him with a broomstick. "I don't hate it, I just find it an uncomfortable and irrational way of travel."

"Oh, then what about Quidditch? You play?" Blaise moved on.

"It's a barbaric sport," Hermione stated.

"Yet you cheer the loudest for Gryffindor," he pointed out.

"My friends are on the team," she replied, "and I know the rules well enough."

"Read _Quidditch Through the Ages,_ I suppose," he stated then laughed, slightly shaking his head. "What am I saying? Of course you have, you're Hermione Granger. I'm sure you have it memorized?"

"Yes to both those questions," she answered moodily.

"Really? Here I was sure you couldn't say '_Wronski Feint,_'" he chuckled.

Hermione hated Hogwarts for being able to spread news so fast. "I read it after my fourth year," she blushed –she was doing that a lot that day.

"Really? I was quite certain you read it in your first year," Blaise smirked knowingly. "The Gryffindors were getting quite pissed at your constant flying tips from the book."

The brunette blushed at getting in caught in her lie.

"Shame you don't play," he sighed looking at the clouds. "I actually wanted to try out for the Quidditch team, but didn't bother."

"Why not?" Hermione asked. "Can't play?" she smirked.

"I play very well, but I hate losing and the Slytherin team isn't very competent," he told her.

"Well, that sounds like a stupid reason not to play," she muttered.

"Ah, but you should be happy," he smiled cheekily, "one less person playing the _barbaric_ sport."

Hermione was getting redder by the second. "What position do you want to play?"

"Chaser," he replied, smirking at her continuation of the topic. "I always wanted to try the _Hawkshead Attacking Formation_, _Porskoff Ploy_, and the _Woollongong Shimmy_. I know I can do them but I just never got a chance to play big games like the ones at Hogwarts."

"Er…" Hermione had read the book but she couldn't remember what any of those moves were.

"The _Transylvanian Tackle_ would be fun to try," Blaise kept going on, "but I also wanted to try being Seeker."

"Why don't you?" she asked. The position of Seeker was something she was more familiar with thanks to Harry. "Malfoy's no good."

"Yes, but the only fun move they have is the _Wronski Feint_, and it's been overdone," he told her. He abruptly changed the subject, "So, Miss Granger, how about we get some broomsticks and have a one on one game –Chaser vs. Chaser- since you seemed to be so knowledgeable on the subject … and the Pitch is currently not being used."

"Um…I really don't think so," Hermione backed away with a gulp.

Blaise smirked, which infuriated the Gryffindor. "You have no clue what any of those moves were," he approached her as she backed away. "You weren't able to memorize _Quidditch Through the Ages_ because you couldn't understand half of what it was saying. It's one of those things you actually have to practice hands-on to understand fully, but your can't fly, your afraid of broomsticks, and you have too much pride to ask for help."

"You don't know what you're talking about," she said stubbornly.

"Don't lie."

"Fine! You're right, okay? You're absolutely right!" she yelled. "I hate flying because I can't do it!"

Blaise smiled. "How about a deal? If you learn to fly, I'll be playing in the next Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch game."

_Like that will ever happen_, Hermione thought. "Fine," she agreed, shaking his hand. She couldn't stand the thought of her pride being hurt any longer.

"Remember, Granger, I'll know if you lie to me," he winked at her and walked away.

000

Hermione stormed to the Gryffindor Common room where she found Harry and Ron playing Chess. The rest of the occupants looked nervous at the sight of her. Perhaps it had something to do with her rampage around school for the last few days, demanding to know who Zabini was. Now that she knew him, she was regretting it very much.

"Harry, Ron, I want you to teach me how to fly," she demanded firmly, "and maybe a bit about Quidditch."

Her two friends gaped at her like a fish.

"IMPOSTER!" Hermione turned to see Seamus running to the boys' dorms freaking out. Everyone knew Hermione Granger hated flying.

"Who are you, and what have you done to Hermione?" Ron looked love-struck.

Harry chuckled. "Sure, Hermione, we'll teach you."

**A week later…**

Woo-hoo-hoo!" Hermione screamed in delight as she soared the sky on Harry's _Firebolt_.

000

**Gryffindor vs. Slytherin – Quidditch Match**

Hermione ran downstairs to find the team returning. They looked depressed and there was no party like there usually was. She frowned. She had overslept and missed the game.

"What happened? Did you guys lose? It doesn't look like anyone's in the infirmary," she said looking over each member and each Gryffindor as they entered.

"Oh no, we won," Ron spoke as Harry dropped into a couch. He looked like he was in shock, "but the other team caught the snitch."

"_Malfoy_ caught the snitch?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Of course not," Ginny said. "Malfoy's in the Hospital Wing. Apparently he had a freakish accident last night. The Slytherins had a backup Seeker."

Hermione gulped, dreading the answer. "Who was it?"

Ginny and Ron exchanged looks. Harry answered quietly, "Blaise Zabini." He stood up and headed toward his dorm. "I can't believe I missed the snitch. I never miss the snitch –not without some freakish bad luck –there must have been dementors around!" he mumbled.

Hermione's jaw dropped open as everybody went off to do their own things. Suddenly an owl dropped in to give her a note.

She opened it cautiously.

_Miss Granger,_

_Glad to see you held your end of the bargain. Flying is quite fun, isn't it?_

_By the way, thank you for your great encouragement. It was fun playing after Draco's little "accident."_

_Slytherin might have lost, but _I_ didn't. Remember, I hate losing._

_Blaise Zabini _

Hermione crumpled up the parchment. _She indirectly helped the rival team! _She looked down at the crumpled note, and suddenly started laughing. It was definitely an interesting turnout, not something she was expecting to result from chasing a guy who received a better grade than her.


End file.
